


Do you want to go back?

by Dominatrix



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, No drama for once, Romance, a little fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-06
Updated: 2013-02-06
Packaged: 2017-11-28 10:22:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/673330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dominatrix/pseuds/Dominatrix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is a decision to be made.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do you want to go back?

„They will search for us, you know?“

John is right, and he knows it. He is not surprised by the names he hears. He has expected them.

“Mr. Hudson will be very worried.” Of course she would be. She was always worried about him. The most times, rightly. But not this time. No, surely not this time.

„Lestrade will have his people searching for us.“ Yes. Maybe the Detective Inspector would do this. Most probably. What should he do without him? Left behind with his incompetent staff the Londoner commission for murder – under the lead of DI Gregory Lestrade – would have more work than ever.

“Not even talking about your brother.” For a moment Sherlock’s jaw tightens before a tender glance of the former military doctor, who is watching him from the side, calms him. With a heavy feeling in his stomach he turns to his side on the driver’s seat to look John directly in the face.

“Do you want to go back?” It seems possible to him; probable even. Everybody apart from John Watson would’ve marked the thought of giving everything up and just driving off into the blue as a crazy idea. John had not. Of course not. In the equations Sherlock drew up in his head John was always the unknown variable that needed to be found. He never knew what happened in the man’s mind.

A tiny smile creeps around John’s lips as he takes Sherlock’s hand as is it would be the most natural thing on on earth; and maybe it is, because in this crazy world it seems to be that these two are meant to explore her together.

“No.”

Now a smile shows up in Sherlock’s face too as he cranks the car and applies the gas.

They don’t know where they are driving. But it’s a place far away from Moriarty and Scotland Yard and experiments in fridges, far away from everything they once were. It’s still an indefinite place, and who knows? Maybe people won’t even speak English there.

They don’t know it, and the uncertainty scares Sherlock a little less because John is with him. They could stay in Scotland or Denmark or anywhere else.

In the end it doesn’t matter. Every place can be a home to them if they’re only together.


End file.
